RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B
The RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam equipped with parts from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee, RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. It appears in the Gundam Try Age game. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Plan B is an alternative enhancement plan to the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. It is equipped with every piece of equipment from the Armed Armor series, changing the Unicorn's appearance to an angelic shape and the unit's psycoframe is now blue like that of the Phenex. While less heavily armed than the Full Armor Unicorn, this configuration of the Unicorn maximizes its mobility. A pair of Armed Armor DE units attached to the backpack provide it with additional thrust, I-field coverage, and the beam cannons integrated into each shield, while the backpack's beam saber mounts are used to mount the Armed Armor XC from the Banshee Norn. The Unicorn's forearms are equipped with the Armed Armor BS and Armed Armor VN from the Banshee's original loadout, with the right arm typically also carrying a hyper beam javelin. For reasons not explained, the color of the hyper beam javelin's beam blades change to blue while this armor is equipped. Like the base model Unicorn, the Full Armor Unicorn can take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons, even Quasi-Psycommu bits, when the NT-D is activated. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with a total of four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the Armed Armor XC. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the Unicorn then has access to the two other beam sabers in the Armed Armor XC, allowing it access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the Sinanju Stein's. ;*Armed Armor DE :The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon. The Armed Armor DE's mega cannon provides the Unicorn with additional ranged weaponry, while the propulsion system grants the suit increased speed and mobility. Two of these units are mounted on the unit's backpack. ;*Armed Armor VN : A Psycoframe-embedded weapon fixed on the left arm. The Armed Armor VN ('V'ibration 'N'ails) can transform into a shape similar to a beast's claw in both Unicorn or Destroy mode, and uses the super-vibrating vice-like claws to effectively destroy mobile suits. It is treated with beam-resistant coating and can also be used as a shield or striking weapon when in closed-mode. ;*Armed Armor BS :A companion weapon to the Armed Armor VN, it is equipped on the right arm. A Psycoframe-embedded long-range [[List of Universal Century Weapons#Beam Smart Gun|'B'''eam '''S'mart gun]], it is capable of extremely accurate firing, achieved by a special built-in sensor unit transmitting spatial data to the pilot via Psycommu system and using the pilot's reaction to synchronize the beam-directing "fins". The weapon can be used in both Unicorn and Destroy Modes. ;*Hyper Beam Javelin :Two large beam blades, one shaped like a spearhead and the other like an axe, attached to a long handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd. The hyper beam javelin is also embedded with Psycoframe and is part of the Armed Armor series. The Unicorn carries one javelin in its right hand, lacking a storage space for the weapon when not in use. The javelin can be used as a double edged weapon. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System ;*Armed Armor XC :A backpack unit that serves the purpose of improving the affinity between pilot and machine. It also improves overall generator output. The Unicorn's backpack beam sabers are stored in the Armed Armor XC. History Classified as a Build MS, it is a Unicorn Gundam Gunpla modified with optional parts from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex, as well as the hyper beam javelin from the NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired (which was originally an optional weapon for the Unicorn Gundam). Gallery Plan B.jpg FA-unicorn-typeB-art.jpg Note & Trivia *The Full Armor Unicorn Plan B appears in the Gundam Try Age digital card game as a boss when all of the Unicorn story missions have been completed. *The Full Armor Unicorn Plan B does not have an official Gunpla release, but can be assembled by combining parts from the variant kits of the Unicorn. It was however released as part of the Gundam Assault Kingdom figure line, and has all of the weapons of the normal Full Armor Unicorn. This version of the Plan B is dubbed "Another Full Armor" and possesses a green psycoframe. **Similarly, the Full Armor Unicorn Plan B itself appears as an ace unit in a DLC mission in Gundam Breaker 3 and can be assembled after it drops its unique blue-bladed Beam Tomahawk along with the Armed Armor XC Builder Part. *As it is released as part of the Build MS line, this suggests the MS originates from the Gundam Build Fighters timeline. References External links Category:Mobile Weapons Category:Universal Century